ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path to Victory
}} Different backgrounds. Just for some variation. This is a haiku. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * "Zit Boy" ◀ ▶ * Teenage Goblin with Braces ◀ ▶ * Teenage Goblin with Sneakers ◀ * A Kobold Transcript Goblin with Sneakers: So, where are you headed? Back to the surface? Roy: Um, no, actually. Roy: We're headed down, to Xykon's secret lair. Goblin with Sneakers: What?? You're kidding! Goblin with Sneakers: He'll like totally kill you! Roy: Not if we kill him first. Durkon: Heh heh. Zit Boy: The two of us can lead you part of the way, but the path is through many dangerous areas. Goblin with Braces: We'd first need to go that way, through the Hall of Mysterious Runes. Roy: Then lead on! The Order and the goblins walk through a room with purple runes on the wall. Belkar: Hey, not to be nitpicky, but we just ran away from goblins. How are we actually expecting to defeat a powerful necromancer? Goblin with Acne: Then through the Cavern of Very Easy Encounters. The Order and the goblins walk through a room with a single kobold in it, which Roy kills with one hit. Roy: I've been thinking about that, ever since my dad said something similar last night. Belkar: Isn't your dad dead? Roy: Yes. Kobold: Yeek! Goblin with Braces: ...to the Room With All the Spikes. The Order and the goblins walk through a room with spikes covering the floor and ceiling. Roy: Anyway, he really ragged on me about my sword not being able to hurt Xykon's body. Zit Boy: We're coming up on the Chasm of Unnecessary Cliffs. The Order and the goblins walk along the top of a cliff. Roy: But Xykon is not just a skeleton. He is also a creature of magic: a lich. There should be a way we can ruin the spells that bind his spirit to this world. Durkon: Aye, ye could disrupt him. Roy: Disrupt? Goblin with Braces: Next, we'll travel through the Tunnel With the Sort of Reddish Floor. The Order and the goblins walk through a tunnel... with a sort of reddish floor. Durkon: Aye, I could cast a Disruption spell on yer sword, lettin' ye smite any undead ye touch with it. Roy: Perfect! With that spell, my sword should be able to strike down Xykon once and for all. Zit Boy: Soon, we will arrive at the Passageway of Horrible Death for Other People. The Order and the goblins walk along a passageway littered with corpses. Durkon: It only be lasting a few rounds, tho, so be ready. Roy: I understand. When we get to Xykon's lair, then cast the spell on my sword. Durkon: Got it. Gobin with Braces: And now we're entering the Corridor of Very Toxic Sulfur Fumes. The Order and the goblins walk along a corridor filled with yellow fumes. Durkon: cough. Roy: Wow, the sheer novelty of having a plan in advance is making me giddy. Goblin with Braces: Actually, that's the aforementioned sulfur fumes. Zit Boy: They cause brain damage. Belkar: Meh. Either way. D&D Context * Disruption is a magic ability normally on a weapon. Durkon has a spell to put that ability on a weapon. * There are four Challenge Ratings (CR) to determine the experience points (XP) the party gets from an encounter: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Deadly. A Very Easy encounter would not generate any experience points for the characters. Trivia * This is the final appearance of Teenage Goblin with Sneakers. * This comic is a reference for every place in a fantasy setting to have an intimidating name. External Links * 94}} View the comic * link|855248}} View the discussion thread Category:Dorukan's Gate